


If you could let me in

by AmyriustrixR0se



Series: You're the one I choose [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Awkwardness, Aziraphale can't sleep, Boys In Love, Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Armageddon, Pre-Relationship, the night of Armageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriustrixR0se/pseuds/AmyriustrixR0se
Summary: Aziraphale wanted to hang on to what they had no matter what happened the next morning, but what Crowley revealed to him could not be true. That he knew for certain.One-shot   &    Part 1 of 3





	If you could let me in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry, I'm pretty terrible at adding tags.. and summaries. But anyway, hope you enjoy this little one-shot! Don't worry, there's two more parts after this, so stay tuned!!
> 
> Also, the title and work series title are lyrics from the song Seventeen from Heathers: The Musical (which I've had in my head all day) xD
> 
> Happy Reading! :)

_You can stay at my place if you’d like._

Aziraphale looked up at the ceiling of the guest room at Crowley’s flat. He sighed for what seemed like that hundredth time since turning off the light.

Armageddon had happened and then it didn’t.

And now, they had yet to face the outcome of it all. He had to deal with upstairs and Crowley downstairs. Neither side would be very kind about it.

He sighed again and sat up. He felt very foolish about it but there was no hope in staying in that room and getting any sleep. His thoughts would keep him up for ages. He shuffled to Crowley’s door and knocked.

He heard the familiar grunt, and he opened the door. He nervously stepped in though tried to appear normal. “I’m sorry- may I- may I stay with you…?”

Crowley – lounged on the bed he hardly ever used – looked at him and his gaze was unreadable.

Aziraphale fidgeted his hands but tried to hide his feelings behind a very nervous smile. “It’s just.. after everything tonight- I find I don’t want to be alone. In fact, I think I’d go mad if I were.”

And in a flash, Crowley’s expressive features resumed and he patted the empty space next to him.

The angel smiled – thoroughly pleased. “Thank you.” He lied down and proceeded to get comfortable.

But long after his subtle tossing and turning and rearranging the suit he still wore, silence had settled between them. And it lasted for a very long while.

Aziraphale fiddled his fingers and slowly mustered up a few words to break the ice. “Do you sleep?”

The demon wrinkled his nose. “No, not really. Just lie here for about an hour then I get up.”

“Ah,” he heard himself reply in a weak voice. “I suppose that will be the same tonight?”

He made a hesitant noise. “No, I don’t think that will be the case.”

A relieved smile adorned Aziraphale’s face. It did strange things to Crowley’s stomach, but the demon offered his usual grin in return.

The angel’s light chuckle dwindled and he looked up at the ceiling again. His previous thoughts returning. “Armageddon, eh?”

“Yeah,” the other answered. “It’s over. And we’re still here.”

“We’re still here,” he repeated. He gave another sigh and fidgeted his hands again. He shook his head, “I am not ready for tomorrow. I don’t even know what it’ll bring.”

Crowley hummed in agreement.

“Do you suppose, if we survive, we’ll still be friends?” he dared in asking.

The demon gave an incredulous snort. What kind of a question was that? “Hell yeah.”

He laughed lightly then quieted.

Crowley looked at him and realized he looked a lot smaller than usual, as if the angel was more vulnerable than ever before. He turned on his side and faced him. “You’re not yourself, Aziraphale. What’s the matter?”

He tsked. “For a demon, you worry quite a lot.”

But he gave him a pointed look.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and sighed, “Armageddon – the end of the world. It was supposed to be many a millennium of friendship gone, just like that… Never to see each other again.”

Crowley clicked his tongue. “I see it as many a year of miracles.”

The angel frowned. “Did you- did you just say something nice..?”

A look of disgust washed over his features. “Didn’t intend on it.”

He smiled vaguely, losing himself in his thoughts then. “For what did we stop the end of the world?” he asked quietly. He wasn’t expecting an answer and was relieved when Crowley didn’t give him one. He turned over, away from his friend. He folded his arms and closed his eyes.

Crowley lied there for a long while before deciding to inch closer. He draped an arm around the angel’s middle. He sighed tiredly and rested his face against the back of the angel’s neck.

Aziraphale gave a small but sad smile. He was afraid it was not true.


End file.
